The field of wireless communication has seen dramatic growth the last few years. In today's world, most people use their wireless devices for various purposes, business and personal, on a constant and daily basis. Society is truly becoming a wireless one. A lot of wireless solutions have been introduced, and have made tremendous strides into everyday's life.
For example, the use of Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPAN) has been gaining popularity in a great number of applications because of the flexibility and convenience in connectivity they provide. WPAN systems generally replace cumbersome cabling and/or wiring used to connect peripheral devices and/or mobile terminals by providing short distance wireless links that allow connectivity within very narrow spatial limits (typically, a 10-meter range). WPAN may be based on standardized technologies, for example Class 2 Bluetooth (BT) technology. While WPAN may be very beneficial for certain applications, other applications may require larger service areas and/or capabilities.
Many devices nowadays, including such devices as cellular phones, PDA's, and/or laptops, comprise wireless capabilities; including the Bluetooth protocol, which may be suitable for operations pertaining to interacting with other wireless devices that may be located within Bluetooth interface operational range. While wireless devices may have initially been intended solely for uses consistent with peer-to-peer communication, other applications and uses have appeared and/or gained popularity in recent years. These non-communicative operations may comprise audio/video applications such as still and moving picture recording application and voice recording applications. Though the Bluetooth interface may be suitable and/or optimal for communicative operations, its transmission data rates may prevent and/or limit the use of the Bluetooth interface for applications that may necessitate high transmission data rates, for example, video streaming.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.